Talk:Ranges.2da
I'll put up some of my notes, although some is speculation Visual range (perception range player) 50 meters and Eldrtitch Spear (not restricted with initial range for targeting). Players can see opponents and blast with Eldritch Spear (unfair to bows?) Initial range to target enemies (perception range combat) 28 meters, after attacking target able to extend distance with bows once engaged, however avoid extending range greater than 50 meters or lose visual Extend long range weapons (bows) out to 50 meters Detect stealth with Spot (unconfirmed 28 meters) no clue how to test this far out other than its further than Listen Detect stealth with Listen or Tracking 15 meters PercepRngCombat is the most important event, when players can target/attack enemies even though some weapons have greater range. The large gap between player visual and opponent perception allows players to easily, maybe unfairly prep for combat. Ragimund (talk) 03:40, January 4, 2020 (UTC) I don't fully understand the info on this page but it seems quite useful. Am I understanding correctly that the detection range of spot is a lot farther than the detection range of listen? If so, then spot should be the detection skill to boost for OC/MotB playthroughs, right? HolyGuardian80 (talk) 03:53, January 5, 2020 (UTC) There's no explanation for the labels, so its some guessing. Recommend Spot over Listen but even half Spot and full Listen if not a class skill. Spot works further than Listen, just not confirmed how much but the page suggests 28m. Ragimund (talk) Standing still gives a +5 bonus to Listen so I always thought Listen was better (for OC/MotB) but based on this Ranges.2da page, I now know there are pros and cons to both Spot and Listen. For PvP, there are different considerations such as Feint or how high your opponent can get his Hide or Move Silently skill but I don't PvP and am not interested in it. HolyGuardian80 (talk) 15:29, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Standing still is +5 to detection (search, listen and spot). Stealth is modal, so either spot or listen work against the averaged stealth. That is why many only take Spot as it works against stealth and feint, listen does nothing against invisibilty. The devs new that back in NWN and that's why greater invis has concealment but they still write spot vrs hide in the game. Listen can have the advantage with spells, but I'd recommend if you're building a character build it well and test. PvP is just a different monster, some better than others. Ragimund (talk) 03:10, January 8, 2020 (UTC) 1. According to in-game skill descriptions (and wiki skill descriptions), only Listen benefits from standing still. Do you have any evidence that suggests otherwise? Another example of why the wiki should have the correct info. Doesn't that seem odd, only Listen? ''https://nwn2.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:How_Stealth_and_Detection_works. 2. According to our wiki description of Invisibility, the spell renders immunity to detection from both Spot and Listen. ''And why would invisible make you silent, if listen worked against move silent? because of modal stealth and the devs changed greater invisibility as compensation. 3. I realize that only spot helps vs. feint but I've never encountered an enemy in any of the official campaigns that could utilize the feint feat. Very rarely does the AI uses Feint, haven't encountered it in the OC. 4. Some classes have listen as a class skill but not spot (bard & barbarian for example) so for those classes, it makes more sense to focus on Listen. Of course, the Bard Amplify spell helps that cause as well. In conclusion, it seems to me that listen is better if you're standing still or if you're a bard or barbarian. In all other cases, spot is better since it has a farther range (and hypothetically since it helps vs. feint even though no enemies use feint in the campaigns). HolyGuardian80 (talk) 07:30, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Take at least one but I'd suggest Spot always 1st choice. Ragimund (talk) 08:29, January 8, 2020 (UTC)